


Uneven Ground

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Daredevil (TV), Elektra (Comics), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Memory Loss, Miscarriage, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Rape, Read first warning, Stay at home mom, Verbal Abuse, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: A friend group of Hell’s Kitchen moms, find their lives slowly unraveling in various ways.A Big Little Lies au.





	1. Kindergarten Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hystericalstrength](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalstrength/gifts).



> First things first, in this fic Jessica is married to Kilgrave. It’s for the plot only, and I’d never ship them together. Ever.  
>   
> Secondly, I’ve given Kilgrave his comic name Zebediah, to avoid confusion with Karen’s son, Kevin, but kept his last name Thompson.

Elektra wakes up in Matt's arm. Snuggled at his side. "Can we stay here forever?" He murmurs in her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"I wish." She slowly turns around to face him, and places a kiss on his nose. "But Eva has her first day of school today, and we both have work. Especially since you have a big case today, Mr. Defence Lawyer."

He still continues to pepper kisses along her jaw, ignoring the need to get ready for work. They stay there longer then they should, until Eva barges into their room. Dressed in a mismatched skirt and shirt.

"I'm ready!" She announces. Her soft loose black curls bouncing, as she skips over to their bed.

Elektra sits up, and pulls her into a hug. Laying a big kiss on her cheek with a smack. "Is this the outfit I laid out for you last night, Eva?"

The little girl looks down bashfully. "No."

"Then let's put you in that instead." She climbs out of bed, and heads towards Eva's room. Matt goes to the other end of the hall, to wake up their precious three year old twin boys, Matty and Jack.

They dress and eat breakfast, slightly rushing as to not be late, for Eva's first day of kindergarten.

The school parking lot is packed with people, and she almost doesn't find a place to park her Mercedes Benz. Eva scrambles out of the car when she sees her best friends, Lucia Cage, and Philip Thompson. Annabelle Nelson trails behind. Awkwardly pulling at her sleeve.

"Don't go too far Eva." Matt calls out, as he picks up Matty. Jack is snuggled into Elektra's side, head on her shoulder. Not having slept well the night before.

Eva goes to the nearby playground with her friends, Matt at her side. A few moments later, Kevin Castle, joins them. A basketball in hand.

"Hi!" She hears a light and cheery voice, and turns to see, Karen, holding her youngest, two year old David, in her arms.

They hug the best they can, with toddlers in their arms. "Where's Frank?" She hasn't seen the ex military man in awhile.

"It's Frank Jr.'s first day of high school, and he wanted to be there." Frank has two kids from his first marriage, Lisa and Frank Jr., who Elektra has only met a handful of times. They live with their mom, but Karen says they visit often, and adore their younger brothers.

"Makes sense." She smiles, as the three other members of their friend group, Jessica, Claire, and Marci, walk over. Each with a coffee cup in hand. Only Claire still has a kid at her side, her oldest daughter Etta.

"Hi!" Claire smiles as cheerfully as someone going through a bitter divorce can.

"Hey." Jessica grumbles as she sips on her coffee. Her makeup is slightly smudgy, maybe from crying, and Elektra thinks she notices a bruise on her wrist. As she tries to get a better look, Jessica notices her prying eyes, and pulls down her dress sleeve.

"How are things with you?" Marci asks Elektra, apparently missing the new tension between Jessica and her, or purposefully ignoring it.

"Good. I have a board meeting at ten with an interested businessman. He wants a share in the company."

"And are you going to give it to him?" Claire questions, while keeping a good eye on Lucia from a distance. The little girl is shy to begin with, but since her parents' messy divorce proceedings began, she's become even more introverted and quiet. Startled by the smallest things.

"That remains to be seen." Elektra watches as Jessica's eyes grow wide, and she suddenly heads in the direction of the school gate.

"Jess!" Karen calls out as they rush behind her. Wondering what she could be doing.

They all watch in surprise, as she envelopes a blonde into a tight hug. As they pull back, she sees the woman's face, and her mouths partially opens in surprise. "It's Trish."

"Really?" Claire's head snaps towards her.

"It's Trish." Elektra repeats. Trying to get it to sink in. Karen quickly envelopes Trish in a hug, still holding David in her other arm, as Jessica brings her back to their group.

"How have you been?" Karen asks.

"And where have you been?" Marci pipes up. "It's been almost six years since you abruptly left."

Elektra glances down, and sees a dark haired girl wearing a pink Barbie backpack, holding Trish's hand. "Who is this little darling?" She coos. Sensing the nervousness of the little girl, as she hides behind her mother.

"This is Dalia. Say hi sweetie." Trish coaxes her daughter out from behind her.

"Hi." She mumbles. Still clinging to Trish's leg.

"How old is she?" Jessica takes another swig of her coffee, which Elektra notices as some splashes on her chin, is oddly a clear colour.

"She'll be five in a month."

"Really?" Karen's eyebrows raise in surprise. "So you were pregnant when you left?" Trish weakly nods with a strained smile.

"So, she's the same age as Eva, Lucia, and Philip?" Claire pries.

"Philip is my son." Jessica supplies when she sees a brief look of confusion on her face. Eva and Lucia were both babies when Trish left, but Jessica had still been pregnant.

"I should've put two and two together. He's obviously named for your brother." Trish shakes her head. "Well, at least I know there'll be some kids for her to befriend." She genuinely grins as the bell rings. Signalling it's time for the kids to enter the school.

Matt brings back over Eva, while her friends go running back to their parents, and taking their mom's hands. Save Annabelle, who takes her dad, Foggy's, hand instead.

Once the inauguration is over, Matt catches a ride with Foggy to work, and she drops the boys off at preschool. Ready to start her day.

* * *

Karen returns home to find Frank on the couch. Sipping a cup of coffee. Pure black, just how he likes it. She puts down David, and he runs to his dad. Arms open, and a toothy smile on his face.

"Hey." He puts David on his lap.

"Hey." She smiles at the picture they make. After all they went through to be together, she's glad they've reached a point where they can have a slice of normality. "But why are you home? I thought you had a job today, protecting that politician."

"It got canceled."

"A lot of them have been getting canceled lately, Frank."

He sighs. "Not this again Karen."

"I'm just saying, I find it odd how you keep losing jobs, or not getting jobs to begin with, since you're friends with the guy that runs your company."

"Bill wouldn't snub me Karen!" He huffs.

"It's just odd, okay Frank? It's odd." She shakes her head at his refusal to see something is wrong. "I need to write my paper." She leaves without another word, and heads to her office.

She had taken the day off, to take Kevin to the first day of school, and with Frank home, she doesn't have to worry about watching David while she writes.

The paper is simple. About schools in Hell's Kitchen, and how they're fairing in comparison to other schools in the city.

As she finishes her final draft, the door of their bottom floor apartment opens, and Kevin comes running in. "I'm home!" He yells as he drops his Disney’s Cars backpack to the floor, and falls to his knees to greet their dog, Anderson.

"Hi sweetie." Karen sticks her head out the office door.

"What's for supper?" He asks excitedly. His big grin showing off his missing teeth.

"You'll have to ask your dad." Frank enters the room in an apron, and she spots David already in his high chair.

"Barbecue chicken." Frank wipes his hand on a dishcloth.

"Really?" Kevin whines.

"What? It's a Castle special." Frank mocks offence. He's used to their eldest's picky eating habits.

"Annabelle Nelson is having lobster rolls for supper." He kicks off his shoes. A petulant look on his face.

"You don't even like lobster Kevy." Karen ruffles his hair.

"You don't know that!"

"We do, actually. You tried it last year, at that seafood place near Matt and Elektra's, and hated it." Frank corrects him.

"Ugh." Kevin heads to the kitchen, grabbing some plates to set the dinner table.

Karen and Frank make eye contact across the room. They both smile at their son's antics, and shake their heads.

* * *

Jessica colours with Philip at the kitchen table. He has no homework yet, and colouring is his favourite pastime.

Zeb isn't home. He's away doing God knows what, or who. Honestly, she's glad. With him away, she can have some peace of mind. Even for a short while.

A ping of sadness hits her, as she watches Philip painstakingly colour between the lines. Making sure to never go over.

It's all Zeb's fault. He puts such a pressure on the both of them to be perfect, and Philip obviously feels it. Especially if he thinks can't even colour freely.

She sighs quietly, and places a kiss on his forehead. She takes a sip of her water spiked with Vodka, and picks up a blue crayon. Ready to colour in Cinderella's dress.

Her phone buzzes, and she opens it. It lights up with a message from Elektra in their group chat, Bad Moms. Something Jessica often feels is aptly named on her part.

' _Trish messaged me via Instagram, and asked if we'd be able to do coffee soon_.'

' _I can do lunch tomorrow_.' Karen chimes in.

' _Me too_.'

' _Same_.' Marci and Claire reply in unison.

Jessica takes a breath. She loves her friends, and she doesn't deserve them, but she's tired. Tired of hiding everything with Zeb. Tired of acting like she isn't splitting at the seems. She's just so fucking tired.

Still, she knows she should say yes, and a part of her wants too. She's missed Trish dearly, and she knows if she tells them she can't do tomorrow, they'll reschedule. She'd be ruining an almost six year reunion.

She opens the phone, and types out her message. ' _I'll be there. Where at_?'

Elektra responds. ' _12 @ Bluestone Lane_.'

 _How does she answer so quickly? She's always busy. Either with Matt, the kids, or her job_. Jessica ponders. Trying to figure out where Elektra gets her texting superpowers from.

Jessica shivers remembering the time Elektra butt dialled her, while fucking Matt in their closet. _They're such kinky freaks_. She takes another sip of her 'water', to cleanse the thought from her mind.

Her eye catches the clock above the fridge. "It's almost eight, Buddy. Time to get ready for bed." Philip pouts, but puts away his colouring books, and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

She inhales for a moment, willing herself to follow him. _You can do this._

Her feet feel like cement as she leaves the kitchen, turning off the light behind her.

* * *

Trish wakes up in her bed. Tiredness clinging to her bones. She hadn't slept well the night before. Plagued by nightmares. They’re always of the faceless man, standing over her bruised body.

She swallows back her rush of emotions, and forces herself out of bed, and to Dalia's room.

She slowly shakes Dalia awake, and brushes some of her hair from her eyes. "Time to get dressed." The little girl groans, but rolls over, and climbs out of her race car bed.

She grabs her favourite teddybear, Mr. Button, and heads to the kitchen. Trish brushes Dalia's hair as she eats. Pulling it up into a ponytail.

Dalia grabs her own clothes. A pretty green frog shirt, with blue jeans. Her shoes light up as she runs down stairs, to the school bus stop.

Trish gives her a kiss on the cheek when the bus arrives, then heads to work herself. Her  radio show, Trish Talk, has moved from LA, and is just starting in New York. The first show is today, and her body is filled with nerves.

 _You can do this. It's the same show. Just a new studio_.

She smiles brightly when she opens the front door, and walks inside.

Later, when the morning show is done, she heads to Bluestone Lane.

Trish spots Elektra and the others, huddled around a table. Each with a coffee cup in hand. Karen spots her first and waves.

"Hey!" Marci greets cheerfully. "You ready to eat?"

"Sure am. Who knew a radio show would work up such an appetite."

They all order their food, save Jessica. Which strikes Trish as odd. What is also striking, is how covered she is for the warm day. Nothing save her face and neck show. Everything else is hidden by clothes. Flowing flowery clothes. Not her style at all.

"How are things with you guys? I'm sure a lot of changed since the last time we meant." Trish smiles warmly, but keeps an eye on Jessica. Something isn't right.

"Marci I'm sure, can give you a good rundown. She's a lawyer after all." Elektra takes a sip of her drink.

"You guys good with that?" Marci's eyes scan over the others. Particularly Claire, who softly nods. "Well, I'm now a member of Foggybear and Matt's firm. Hogarth wasn't doing it for me anymore. And I have to say, I'm the reason Nelson and Murdock are doing swimmingly." She does a hair flip, and Elektra laughs.

"Karen here abandoned the firm." Karen lets out a offended gasp, but they can all tell it's put on. "She writes for the Bulletin now."

Marci gestures to Claire. "She still works at Metro."

"And is split from Luke." Claire pipes up. A solemn look on her normally happy face.

"Oh." Trish doesn't know how to respond to that.

"Yeah." Claire's smile is pinched. Marci clears her throat, to try and rid the room of the new sadness.

"Elektra is running Black Skye now." Marci places a hand on Elektra's shoulder.

"I heard about your dad. I'm sorry." Trish had read three years ago about his death, but didn't know if Elektra would want condolences from someone, who one day got up, and left without a goodbye.

"It's okay. He'd been sick for awhile."

"Speaking of Black Sky, to get off topic for a moment, what happened with that business man?" Karen cuts in.

"He sent his lawyer, but I said I wouldn't talk about him buying a share, until I met him in person. I don't do business with a man behind a screen. If Mr. Dukakis is truly interested in being apart of Black Skye, he has to show his face." Elektra rests her head against the painted cafe wall.

"That's our girl." Marci teases. "Jessica here is rocking the stay at home mom gig." Marci changes the subject, and Jessica tilts her cup, and downs her coffee.

"Fuck! Jess! Isn't that hot?" Claire sputters.

"I got an ice coffee." Trish glances at the cup, and it doesn't look like a ice coffee one. It's not clear, and doesn't have a straw.

"Now that we've said a little about ourselves, what about you?" Marci rests her chin on her hand, and looks at her with interest.

"Well, I moved to LA because I got a radio show offer, and I've moved back because I got a better radio show offer." She lets out a laugh. "The show in LA was only local, but the radio station here, is having me syndicated across the East Coast. I'll be reaching a wider audience."

"That's great!" Karen enthuses.

"I'm sure Dorothy is loving that." Jessica snarkily comments. The two women have never gotten along. Even when Jess lived with them after her family was killed.

"She is." Trish admits. "She's also been trying to get me to put Dalia into modelling."

"Yikes. At least you were older when 'It's Patsy' happened." Elektra grabs a donut from the big brown box, that sits in the center of the table.

"Has she tried to give her a red wig yet?" Marci jokes, but goes serious when she sees a solemn look on Trish's face.

"That was her gift to her the last time she visited." Trish bites her inner cheek. "Said it would keep the family tradition alive."

"Just when I think Dorothy has reached her lowest point, she grabs a shovel and starts digging." Jessica grumbles.

"Yup, that’s mom." Trish sighs.

The others look at each other, before changing the subject, and chatting like nothing happened.

Trish is glad. She doesn't need that right now.

Later, she realizes they hadn’t pressed her for answers on why she left, or who Dalia’s dad is. She isn't ready to share any of that yet, and she has a feeling they could tell.

Once the day is done, Trish slips into her night dress, and climbs in bed. She normally fears sleep, but tonight she's so tired, it keeps the nerves at bay.

For now.

She reaches to turn off her lamp, but sees her charging phone blinking. She picks it up, and sees a couple messages in the Bad Moms group chat, which Marci added her to.

She grabs it, and snuggles in bed.

' _Did you guys hear about what happened with Colleen Wing's daughter_?' Marci's name lights up the first new message.

' _What_?' Elektra responds in lighting speed.

' _Apparently her daughter was pushed on the first day of school, and kicked_.'

' _Awww, who's the bully_?' Karen jumps in.

' _Idk, I haven't heard yet, but I'm sure we will soon_.' Trish turns off her phone, knowing that's she’s heard enough gossip for the day.

She tries to get comfortable, the phone buzzes again, and she can't help but reach over, and pick it up.

' _Can any of you stay with Philip? Zeb is out, and I have to go to the hospital_.' Is all Jessica's message says.

Trish's heart drops.


	2. And The World Keeps On Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jessica’s text.

Jessica stumbles to the door when Elektra and Claire arrives, dressed in only her now bloody pyjamas. She can barely manage to get the door open, but eventually uses her little strength left, and pries it ajar. She slouches against the wall as they rush in, and hold her upright.

"You need to get to a hospital now." Claire wraps her arm around her neck, and Elektra nods.

"I'll watch Philip." She watches, concerned, as Claire guides Jessica out of the apartment.

"What happened?" Claire gets her into her car.

"I think I miscarriaged, or am miscarrying." Jessica clutches her stomach as Claire speeds away from her apartment.

"Where's Zeb?" Jessica weakly shrugs.

"You don't know?" Claire is visibly shocked. "You didn't call him when this started?" She stops at a red light, and looks at her concerned.

"What would be the point?" She shuts her eyes tight as images of him punching her in the stomach assault her. "It's not like we knew I was pregnant again."

"Jess." Claire sighs, and she hates it. She knows that sigh. She's heard that sigh since her family was killed. The 'that's so sad,' pity sigh. She despises that fucking sigh.

She turns her head away from Claire. Looking out the window instead. Counting the cars that go by.

When they pull into the hospital parking lot, her vision begins to go black, and Jessica realizes she must've lost more blood then she thought. The last thing she sees as she loses consciousness, is Claire trying to keep her awake.

* * *

 Trish calls her mom to watch Dalia, so she can head to the hospital. She needs to know what's happening with Jessica. As much as it bothers her to leave Dalia in Dorothy's care, it's only for the night, and Dalia is asleep.

She hops into a cab, and taps her nails against the armrest. Ignoring the driver that tells her she looks an awful lot like Patsy Walker.

When she arrives, Claire is talking to another nurse at the nurse's station. "Hey, what are you doing here? It's late."

"I couldn't sleep without knowing about Jessica." She was always the one Trish was closest with in their friend group. After Jessica's family was killed, she lived with Trish and Dorothy until she turned eighteen. They're more like sisters then friends.

"Well, she miscarriaged and lost a lot of blood, but she should be okay. She just needs a transfusion, and she shouldn't have to stay long." Claire glances down at her phone, and swears under her breath. "Zeb still hasn't answered my calls or texts."

"I hate that I'm not surprised." Trish had always though Jessica could've done better then the narcissistic Zebediah Thompson, but she seemed head over heels for him. Even with his rude behaviour and infidelity.

"Who has Dalia? How are you here this late?"

"Mom. I said I knew someone who had been rushed to the hospital, and I wanted to be there. She tried to pry, but I managed to wiggle my way out of answering." Trish stifles a yawn.

"You should go home and rest. She probably won't be out for a day or two, and you can visit. I know you came all this way, but you have a morning show. You need your sleep."

"I'm staying for an hour minimum, then I'll going. I want her to know I care." It’s a lie, but Claire doesn’t call her out on it. Instead squeezing her hand.

"I'm sure she knows."

Trish huffs. "I'm not so sure. I did take off to LA without warning." She tries to get comfortable in the hard hospital chair. Fighting to keep her heavy eyes open.

* * *

 Elektra falls asleep in Jessica's after rescheduling her morning meeting to late afternoon. She has no idea how long she'll be with Philip, and she wants to give herself time.

She wakes up later to the front door opening, then shutting. She climbs off the bed, and walks into the hallway. Zeb's eyebrow raises when he sees her. "What are you doing here?"

" _What are you doing here?_ " She repeats his question. "Jessica was taken to the hospital, and she asked me to watch Philip. Didn't Claire call and tell you? I'd expected you to be there by now."

"Why is she in the hospital?" He doesn't seem happy that's she's there, and it's seems like it's not just because he's worried.

"I don't know. I fell asleep before Claire let me know." Zeb shrugs off his coat.

"You can go. I'll watch Philip."

"What about Jessica?" Elektra tilts her head to the side. Clearly confused.

"I'll check on her in the morning. I'm sure she'll still be there." His tone is mildly snarky, and she's not impressed.

"Fine." She walks pass him, and grabs her own jacket. She opens the door, but before she leaves, she pauses. "It wouldn't kill you to show some concern." She shuts the door in his face.

She returns to a quiet home, and slips under the covers beside a sleeping Matt. She kisses his cheek and checks her phone. Getting the latest update from Claire.

'Jessica is resting, but should be good for visitors tomorrow.' Elektra sends back a quick reply, before snuggling into Matt's side.

She wakes up the next morning to Ellie sitting on her, and Matt behind her, laughing.

"Mommy, you're sleeping too much." Ellie pouts. Elektra's eyes run over her, and see that she's dressed.

"Did Daddy dress you?" She fixes her crooked shirt.

"Yes. You sleep too much." Elektra lets out a laugh, and Matt scoops Ellie up.

"Breakfast is ready." He kisses her cheek, and Elektra slips out of the covers. She trails down after him, and sees Jack and Matty sitting in their seats. Matt sets their food down in front of them, and plunks Ellie in her seat.

Elektra slides in across from them, and digs in. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You got in late, and I didn't want to. I'll take the kids to school and daycare. You can hangout here until you have to go."

"Matthew, I can take Ellie to school."

"I know, but I want to. Foggy is going to pick us up. We're being environmental and carpooling." He takes a sip of his coffee.

Elektra smiles at him, and pulls Ellie into a hug. Landing a loud kiss on her crown. The little girl giggles, and Matt grins.

Once Matt and the kids are gone, she slips into her work clothes, and grabs her files. As she fastens herself into her car, her phone buzzes. She hits speaker and begins to drive.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Dukakis has agreed to come to today's meeting." Her assistant tells her in her chirpy voice.

"Good. I won't work with a shadow man, and I'm glad he sees that." She weaves through traffic. The hum of the vehicle steady under her feet.

She arrives at the main Black Skye building later. Fresh caffeine in hand. She walks inside, nodding at everyone that greets her.

She heads to her office, and takes a seat in her big leather chair. She views it as mildly gaudy, but it's the first thing her father bought himself once he was financially stable. She keeps it as a reminder and mild memorial.

Elektra works through various papers until the meeting comes around. Heading to the conference room when the time comes. She takes a seat at the head of the table, and crosses her legs. Her eyes running over everyone there.

"Where's Mr. Papadaki?" Mr. Dukakis's lawyer is always punctual. Annoyingly so.

"He got caught in traffic after picking up Mr. Dukakis." Mr. Hirochi speaks, and she hums in response.

The two men arrive five minutes later. Apologetic looks on their faces. They both slip into their seats, and Mr. Papadaki takes out a briefcase.

She takes in the elusive Mr. Dukakis. He looks about ten years her senior. Grey peppers his inky black hair, and is sprinkled through his beard.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Dukakis."

"Please, call me Orestez." He smiles charmingly at here.

"Then call me Elektra." She smiles back. Taking him as a warm man. At least on the surface. "As I've been told several times, you wish to buy a stake in Black Skye."

"Yes, that's correct. I like the work you do here." Elektra arches her brow. Black Skye has it's fingers in everything, and his lack of specification, doesn't worry her, but it sticks out as... odd.

She doesn't voice her concern, instead humming in response.

They discuss everything they need too about him buying a stock in Black Skye. Elektra feels more comfortable with him present to discuss it, but still, she feels like there's something she's missing. Something she doesn't know about him, and his motives.

When the meeting is done, they shake hands, and Orestez asks her and Matt to dinner. "Yes, that would be nice." She's mildly surprised. Most businessmen don't offer dinner once they have what they want. "Where?"

"The little Greek place near Nelson's Meats, if that's alright. I'm not big on expensive restaurants. You pay a lot for a small amount."

Elektra laughs. "That's true, and it's okay, I love that restaurant. My father used to take me there all the time." She notices the slightest sift in his posture at the mention of her father, but it's gone as quickly as it came.

"Is tomorrow alright? I'm busy tonight." Orestez nods, and they save the date.

She gives him another smile before she walks out the door. Briefcase in hand.

* * *

Karen takes another day off when she hears about Jessica. Once again she's left David with Frank, as he 'has the day off,' and heads to the hospital alone.

When she arrives in the hospital room, she sees Jessica asleep, and Trish beside her. Holding her hand. Sleepiness evident on her own face. "Hi." Trish says with a weak smile.

"Hi." Karen sets down her things and walks over. "How's she doing?"

"Better. She just fell asleep." Karen nods and takes another seat across from her.

"Where's Zeb?"

"He was here for ten minutes this morning, then left. I'm not sure what happened, because I ran to the bathroom when he came. By the time I returned, he was gone, and Jessica was upset again. I asked a nurse if she heard anything, but she didn't."

Karen sighs and shakes her head. "You'd think that man would know basic human sympathy."

"You'd think."

As her eyes scan the room, she quickly looks into the hallway, through the window in her room. She spots Billy as he speaks with a nurse. Every hair in place.

She impulsively stands and walks to him. "Hi Billy." She clears her throat to grab his attention. He turns and grins.

"Karen, it's been too long."

"I agree." Her tone is short. Cool. Clipped.

Billy's smile doesn't crack at her obvious unfriendliness. "I'm assuming you're not here because of Frankie. I'd know if he was in here, of course."

"Of course." She agrees, and it's true. As much as she grows to distrust Billy more and more, Frank would be angry if he was excluded from something like that.

"Then it's for a story I assume."

"No. I have a friend in a room nearby. Nothing too bad."

"I see." He nods.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? In private." Billy steps away from the nurse.

"We'll talk later." He addresses her and she nods. Scurrying down the hall to a waiting patient.

They step outside the hospital ward, into the hallway. It's mostly empty, and only a few people walk by.

"What do you need Karen?"

"Frank hasn't been getting a lot of work at Anvil lately, and I was hoping you could maybe secure him a few more jobs. Our finances have been taking a hit." She plasters on a fake smile. Stopping herself from accusing him of a variety of things. "I tried to get Frank to talk to you about it, but you know how he is."

"Of course Karen. I'll see right to it." His voice is cool and confident. His smile blinding and charming.

Her eyes run over him for a moment, before smiling in return. "Thank you. It's much appreciated." She adjusts the purse on her shoulder. "I'm sure you know that it's best not to let Frank know this conversation happened."

Billy nods. "I'm aware." His calm exterior never cracking. She nods and moves back towards the ward.

"My friend is waiting."

"See you soon Karen." He calls after her, before heading towards the elevators.

When she returns to the hospital room, Trish is getting dressed in a panic. Jessica still asleep in her bed.

"Hey, what happened?" Karen lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dalia is getting suspended. I have to go." Trish shakes her hand off, and rushes out the room.

"Wait!" Karen calls after her, but Trish is already gone.


End file.
